Balloons used for Test Flights
Throughout the year, Macy's holds many test flights to ensure that the balloon handlers know the signals and flight commands of the balloon. Below, you will find a list of all the balloons that have appeared during these test flights. 2006 ???? (Balloon Field Training) * Sky Dancer 2010 June 5th (Balloon Field Training) * Big Man Santa * Toy Soldier September 26th (Balloon Field Training) * Super Grover * Cloe the Holiday Clown (2nd version) November 6th (BalloonFest) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (1st version) * Kung Fu Panda * Kool-Aid Man 2011 June 4th (Balloon Field Training) * Miss Petula Pig * Toy Soldier October 8th (Balloon Training) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Harold the Fireman * Soccer Ball (1st version) November 5th (BalloonFest) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2nd version) * Julius * The Aflac Duck (1st version) 2012 September 23rd (Balloon Training) * Miss Petula Pig * Rex the Happy Dragon * Baseball (2nd version) November 10th (BalloonFest) * Hello Kitty (2nd version) * Papa Smurf * The Elf on the Shelf 2013 September 22nd (Balloon Training) * Miss Petula Pig * Freida the Dachshund October 5th (Balloon Training) * Miss Petulia Pig * Happy Hippo November 9th (Balloonfest) * Snoopy & Woodstock * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toothless the Dragon * The Wizard of Oz Hot-Air Balloon * Adventure Time with Finn & Jake 2014 May 31st (Balloon Field Training) * Miss Petula Pig * C.J. the Holiday Elf September (Balloon Training) * Julius the Sock Monkey * Pumpkin November 8th (Balloonfest) * Thomas the Tank Engine * Paddington Bear * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Skylanders' Eruptor * Pikachu (3rd Version) * Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd Version) * The Aflac Duck (2nd Version) 2015 June (Balloon Field Training) * Miss Petula Pig * Kit the Holiday Elf September (Balloon Training) * Julius * Artie the Pirate October 4th * Julius * Clifford the Big Red Dog November 7th (Balloonfest) * Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn * Ronald McDonald (4th Version) * Angry Birds' Red * Sinclair's Dino (2nd version) 2016 June 4th (Balloon Field Training) * Miss Petula Pig * Red Candy Cane September 10th (Balloon Training) * Snoopy & Woodstock * Arrrrtie the Pirate October 8th (Balloon Training) * Julius the Sock Monkey * Flying Fish November 5th (Balloonfest) * Charlie Brown (2nd Version) * Greg Heffley (2nd Version) * Trolls * Felix the Cat (2nd Version) * Trixie the Bouncing Dog 2017 June 3rd (Balloon Field Training) * Miss Petula Pig * The Nutcracker September (Balloon Training) * Snoopy & Woodstock * Miss Petulia Pig * Macy's Green Star October (Balloon Training) * Skylanders' Eruptor * Harold the Baseball Player November 4th (Balloonfest) * Olaf * Jett from Super Wings * PAW Patrol's Chase * The Grinch * Harold the Baseball Player * Aflac DuckHarold 2018 June 2nd (Balloon Field Training) * Angry Birds' Red * Artie the Pirate September 23rd (Balloon Training) * Angry Birds' Red * Kit the Holiday Elf * Blue Americana Sphere September 29th (Balloon Training) * Snoopy & Woodstock * C.J. the Holiday Elf * Red Americana Sphere October 31st (Rehearsal) * Fleck, Bjorn & Jojo * The Nutcracker November 3rd (Balloonfest) * Goku * Fleck, Bjorn & Jojo (Could not start their test flight due to high winds) * Little Cloud * Sunny the Snow Pal * Go Bowling * Sinclair's Baby Dinos 2019 June 1st (Balloon Field Training) * Miss Petula Pig * Ice Cream Cone September 23rd (Balloon Training) * Snoopy and Woodstock * Blue Americana Sphere * C.J the Elf October 12th (Balloon Training) * Julius * Yellow Macy's Star October 18th (Rehearsal) * Smokey Bear (2nd Version) * Love Flies Up to the Sky November 2nd (Balloonfest) * Green Eggs & Ham * Love Flies Up to the Sky * Astronaut Snoopy * Smokey Bear (2nd version) * SpongeBob SquarePants & Gary (3rd version) Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade